


Miedos

by Anfergu



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst, F/M, pero un poquito solo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfergu/pseuds/Anfergu
Relationships: Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne





	Miedos

Habían pasado cinco años desde que se separaron. 

Un año desde la última vez que la había visto. 

En días como aquel tenía miedo. Pese a las cartas, las promesas y los encuentros robados al tiempo, tenía miedo de que ella no fuese a regresar. De que cambiase de opinión y prefiriese la libertad que su negocio le ofrecía en vez de las cadenas que suponía quedarse junto a él. De que la próxima carta dijese que todo se había acabado, que no iba a volver. Y aún así lo entendería. Si ella era más feliz en su barco de lo que podría ser a su lado en Silfos no la culparía, al fin y al cabo lo único que él quería era que Lynne fuese feliz. Se lo merecía más que nadie.

***

Habían pasado cinco años desde que se separaron. 

Un año desde la última vez que le había visto. 

En días como aquel tenía miedo. Pese a las cartas, las promesas y los encuentros robados al tiempo, tenía miedo de que él se cansara de esperar. De que cambiase de opinión y prefiriese buscar una reina que pudiese estar a su lado. De que en su próxima carta dijese que todo se había acabado, que no iba a esperar más. Y aún así lo entendería. Si él no podía soportar la distancia y la incertidumbre de cuándo volvería para quedarse no lo culparía, al fin y al cabo lo único que ella quería era que Arthmael fuese feliz. Se lo merecía más que nadie.

***

Habían pasado cinco años desde el comienzo de su aventura. 

Un año desde la última vez que se habían despedido en la entrada de ese mismo pasadizo.

Pero en días como aquel todos los miedos desaparecían. Mientras se abrazaban con fuerza intentando eliminar las dudas que la distancia había provocado sabían que todo había merecido la pena. Que las noches en vela pensando en todas las posibilidades en las que aquello podría salir mal eran absurdas, porque pertenecían el uno junto al otro. Que no importaba si tenían que esperar cinco años más, diez o veinte, al fin y al cabo lo único que querían ser felices juntos. Se lo merecían más que nadie.


End file.
